1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for water faucets, especially hot water faucets and more particularly pertains to a new faucet safety stop for preventing a user, especially a child, from turning a water faucet beyond a predetermined point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety devices for water faucets, especially hot water faucets is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety devices for water faucets, especially hot water faucets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art safety devices for water faucets, especially hot water faucets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,853; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,497; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,314; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,066; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,350.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new faucet safety stop. The inventive device includes a clip member having a pair of spaced apart arms, and a mid-portion connecting the arms together. The arms define a space therebetween adapted for receiving a portion of a base of a faucet between the arms. A stop tab is extended from the first edge of the clip member.
In these respects, the faucet safety stop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a user, especially a child, from turning a water faucet beyond a predetermined point.